Lo mejor de mi vida
by Valeri12 Riffin
Summary: Era un dia cualquiera en Peacville los chicos tienen 15 años a excepcion de una pelirroja que los cumpliria dentro de una semana. La sra. penn logro convencer a Laney de tener una fiesta de XV la llegada de la prima de Corey hara mas interesante este dia Ok no es un buen summary pero soy nueva denme una oportunidad plis
1. Chapter 1

**Wazza mis pandicornios lectores esta es mi primera historia y no sé qué más decir aparte de que la historia es corney y como han podido notar soy una novata (no voy a poner lo de Disclamer porque Yolo aparte ya lo saben)**

**Otro dato**

**(Acciones y/o reacciones)**

***Pensamiento o su mini POV* **

**Sin más que decir disfruten mi fic **

En el garaje:

Corey: ¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué creen?!

Kin: Tienes un…

Kon: Plan loco…

Laney: Que tal vez funcione.

La verdad los chicos usaban ese sarcasmo porque eso era casi diario y estaban cansados de la misma rutina pero Corey ante esta respuesta se confundio pero siguió con su típico animo de niño chiquito (Algo sorprendente pues ya tenía 15 y hasta Kin y Kon eran más maduros que el)

Corey: Emm…no…Michelle viene de visita a tu fiesta Lanes

Laney (Ilusionada): ¡Encerio!

Corey: Sip…Y también hay otra sorpresa que es de mi parte y debí decirte desde hace mucho tiempo

Laney *¡OH POR DIOS!**Corazón de Laney: Por favor dilo*

Corey: Lanes... ¡Grojband tocara en tu fiesta!

Laney (Desilusionada): Ah ok * Corazón de Laney: MALDITO COREY ME VOLVIO A ROMPER TnT*

Kin: Corey hay un detalle ¿Cómo conseguiremos una letra si Trina se fue a ese internado de moda en Londres?

Corey: Meh (Dijo sin darle importancia como si Laney lo hubiera dicho pero ella estaba llorando por dentro destrozada sin esperanza al darse cuenta que Corey jamás le corresponderá a sus sentimientos) (N/A: Yo sé lo que se siente /3 )

Entonces entro Michelle (Ella es una chava de 15 años piel clara, cabello lacio a la altura de los hombros color café oscuro, ojos color miel; ella es de la estatura de Corey) (Ella usa una blusa blanca holgada con una estampa gigante de la cabeza de un perro rosa, pantalón de mezclilla entubado, tenis converse negros edición especial de color morado con negro, una pulsera con la foto de Kirito y Asuna y en la otra mano una pulsera con la foto de Big Time Rush) (Ella es la mejor amiga de Laney y la prima de Corey)

Michelle: Wazza Laney

Laney: Hola Mich

Michelle (Indiferente): Oh hola corey

Corey: Hola

Michelle: Laney ¿Te parece si cantamos algo?

Laney: Sii

Corey: Ok ¡A ROCKEAR! Kin Kon

Ambos: ¡A ROCKEAR COMO KIN Y KON DEL FUTURO!

**This Game No Life Cover- ilonqueen**

**Nunca he querido ser**

**Una pieza más de este juego de ajedrez**

**Un infierno viviré**

**Al intentar ser como alguien que no soy**

**Voy a intentarlo denuevo**

**Cambiando como me muevo**

**En este mundo me atrevo**

_**No, no, no game, no life**_

**Aquí la vida es un juego**

**En donde a Dios le ruego**

**Que pueda pronto grabar **

**Mi nombre en gloria y magestad**

**Ya puedo ver más allá**

**Reflejada mi victoria estará**

**El plan esta yendo a la perfecccion**

**Voy a cambiar todo lo negro de este lugar**

**Si quieres venir, ser libre al fin, solo por ti vivir**

**Ya no importa si ellos quieren ganar **

**Porque esta partida hay que dar la vuelta**

**Invicta estaré, yo ganaré**

**Con la estrategia que **

**Me invita a un futuro en el que**

**Me divertiré**

**El talento que hay guardado en mi**

**Me guiara…**

Michelle: Cambiando el tema ¿Laney ya tienes tu vestido de XV?

Laney: No ya sabes que odio ese tipo de cosas ¬¬

Michelle: Muy tarde hoy iremos tú y yo a buscarlo

Laney: Agh Ok -_-

Michelle: Hablando de eso Laney ¿No tenías algo que preguntarle a Corey?

Laney (Nerviosa y más roja que su pelo): Este… bueno…la verdad yo

Michelle: LANEY PENN…

Laney: OK…Co…Core…tu…quisieras...ser…mi… ¿¡CHAMBELAN DE XV!? (N/A: Jajaja ¿De verdad creyeron que se declararían tan rápido? xD)

Michelle: Laney adelantate porfa o cerraran la tienda

Laney: Voy ¿Tu no vienes?

Michelle: Allá te alcanzo

Laney: Ok (se fue)

Michelle: (Le da un zape a Corey)

Corey: ¡AUCH! ¿QUE HIZE?

Michelle: POR BAKA/IDIOTA CONOCEZ A LANEY DESDE Y NO LE HAS DICHO LO QUE SIENTES

Corey (Apenado): Es que yo…

Michelle: ES QUE NADA ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI Y TU COMO BAKA/IDIOTA SIN DARTE CUENTA

Corey: O.O

Michelle: ARORA O TE LE DECLARAS EN SUS XV O ERES HOMBRE MUERTO

Corey: O…Ok

Michelle (Mas taranquila): Ok… (Le da un beso en la mejilla) Bye

**Hasta ahí me quede plis denme ideas yo acepto insultos ayúdenme no sé cómo continuar la historia ¡AYUDA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wazza mis pandicornios lectores la verdad me alegra que les haya gustado mi fic la verdad eso me motiva bastante ^^; por sugerencia de 2 autores de los cuales amos sus historias (Negruu120 y GothicgirlGXD) hare los diálogos de una manera diferente; otro casa en realidad Michelle no odia a Corey (Hay que admitirlo Corney's también hubieran querido decirle eso a Corey por distraído ¬¬) de hecho en este capítulo quiero centrarme un poco en ella pues esto será una parte importante en lo que sigue de la historia.**

**También voy a responderle a Laney Penn su review**

**-Mira la verdad puse Michelle porque es mi segundo nombre y la verdad amo mi nombre (¿Tengo otra opción?) y la verdad siempre se usan otros nombres y no se puse mi nombre porque… Porque YOLO :3**

**Sin más que agregar al fic **

POV DE MICHELLE

Después de despedirme de Corey (y probablemente dejarlo paralizado por quedarse en shock) corrí a la tienda de vestidos a ver a Laney, la verdad no quiero que sepa lo que hize aunque la verdad no me arrepiento, llevan años asi y el muy Baka no se da cuenta -_- , aparte no quiero que Laney sufra lo que yo

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Me hablo Laney mega irritada pues traía un vestido con escote de corazón con brillos violeta y abajo adelante corto y atrás largo todo de color lila con un tul transparente que yo le había escogido antes de que ella me acompañara

-Se te ve hermoso- Le dije y aunque le decía la verdad como es mi mejor amiga amo molestarla así que- Si no estuvieras tan plana enfrente se te vería mejor

-Ja- Dijo con ironía- como si tú tuvieras mucho que comparar

-Cállese Srta. Riffin- Listo es la guerra

-Usted también Srta. Cruz- Golpe bajo Penn :(

-Touche ¬¬-

-Cambiando el tema ¿Cómo lo piensas pagar genio?-

-Yo me encargo tú no te preocupes ;) – Dicho esto Laney se fue y yo me quede

Como notablemente no tenía ni un peso para el vestido (Pues al parecer la autora me cree pobretona) (N/A: Callate ¬¬) tuve la magnífica idea de llamar a la única persona que en su sano juicio me prestaría para el vestido

*LLAMADA TELEFONICA*

-Lenny amiguísimo del alma al que quiero tanto-

-Agh ¿Cuánto quieres? -_-

-Como para el vestido de Laney-

-Voy para aya ¬¬-

-Gracias futuro señor Beff ^^-

-Si ¬¬… espera ¿¡QUE?! O.O-

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFONICA*

Unos minutos más tarde llego Lenny pago y caminamos con rumbo al parque la verdad ninguno tenía prisa por llegar a su casa porque pues Lenny su hermano no llegaría hasta mañana y yo bueno todo estará bien si llego antes de las 10 aparte no quiero ver a Corey ahora; ambos nos sentamos en una banca junto a un árbol y con vista de frente a la luna, la verdad era un lugar bellísimo sobre todo a esa hora eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y la luna estaba en su punto era simplemente hermoso

-Oye Mich- dijo Lenny

-Si dime- dije relajada sin dejar de apreciar la luna

-Que paso con tu "amigo"-

-Ah eso- dije poniéndome cabizbaja- la verdad no funciono es decir ya sabes la historia- al decir esto tenía una sonrisa forzada y lágrimas en los ojos

Lenny me abrazo yo correspondí al abrazo y llore como nunca en mi vida ese fue un abrazo tan cálido quería que nuca acabara ese recuerdo era demasiado doloroso todo lo que quería era quedarme con Lenny es mi mejor amigo la única persona que sabe sobre… el

-Mich él era un tonto ¿Ok?-dijo Lenny separándome de el a lo que yo asentí- ¿Te quieres desahogar?- dijo con media sonrisa de nuevo asentí saco su bajo (¿DE DONDE SALIO EL BAJO?)

**Todo no fue suficiente-Ha-ash**

**Nunca pensé que te fueras a ir,  
>yo jure que te hacia feliz.<br>Siempre intente darte el alma y la piel,  
>te queria entregar lo mejor de mi.<strong>

**A ciegas te seguí,**  
><strong>vole y cai por ti.<strong>

**Pero, todo no fue suficiente,**  
><strong>me mata perderte,<strong>  
><strong>quisiera arrancarme el dolor.<strong>  
><strong>Pero mi corazón arrogante,<strong>  
><strong>se niega a escucharte,<strong>  
><strong>no quiere aceptar tu adiós.<strong>  
><strong>Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,<strong>  
><strong>todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.<strong>

**quisiera olvidarte,**  
><strong>y termino buscándote en cada recuerdo<strong>  
><strong>que habita en mi.<strong>

**A ciegas te seguí,**  
><strong>Vole y caí por ti.<strong>

**Pero, todo no fue suficiente,**  
><strong>me mata perderte,<strong>  
><strong>quisiera arrancarme el dolor.<strong>  
><strong>Pero mi corazón arrogante,<strong>  
><strong>se niega a escucharte,<strong>  
><strong>no quiere aceptar tu adiós.<strong>  
><strong>Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,<strong>  
><strong>todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.<strong>

**Te di sonrisas y en soledad**  
><strong>pelee una batalla de dos.<strong>

**Pero, todo no fue suficiente,**  
><strong>me mata perderte,<strong>  
><strong>quisiera arrancarme el dolor.<strong>  
><strong>Pero mi corazón arrogante,<strong>  
><strong>se niega a escucharte,<strong>  
><strong>no quiere aceptar tu adiós.<strong>  
><strong>Como fuego en la tormenta se apago tu amor,<strong>  
><strong>todo no fue suficiente, todo es nada hoy.<strong>

-¿Mejor?- dijo Lenny con una inocente media sonrisa lo abraze

-Gracias Lenny- Susurre a su oído pero se separó de mi con una sonrisa de sabelotodo yo solo me confundí

-¿No tenías que ver a Corey antes de las 10?-

-O.O ¿Que…hora…es?-

-10:15-

-AHHH-Grite como loca por el susto-¡COREY VA A MATARME!-Le di a Lenny un beso en la mejilla estilo Flash y corrí como si no hubiera mañana

FIN DEL POV DE MICHELLE

INICIO DEL POV DE COREY

**Yo quisiera-Reik**

**Soy tu mejor amigo  
>tu pañuelo de lagrimas,<br>de amores perdidos.  
>Te recargas en mi hombro<br>tu llanto no cesa,  
>yo solo te acaricio.<br>y me dices por que la vida  
>es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?<br>yo solo te abrazo  
>y te consuelo.<br>Me pides mil concejospara protegerte  
>de tu proximo encuentro,<br>saves que te cuido.**

**Lo que no sabes es que**  
><strong>yo quisiera ser ese por quien<strong>  
><strong>te desvelas y te desesperas,<strong>  
><strong>yo quisiera ser tu llanto,<strong>  
><strong>ese que viene de tus sentimientos,<strong>  
><strong>yo quisiera ser ese por quien<strong>  
><strong>tu despertaras ilusionada,<strong>  
><strong>yo quisiera que vivieras<strong>  
><strong>de mi siempre enamorada.<strong>

**Tu te me quedas viendo,**  
><strong>y me preguntas si algo<strong>  
><strong>me esta pasando,<strong>  
><strong>y yo no se que hacer,<strong>  
><strong>si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,<strong>  
><strong>quisiera deecirte lo que yo siento,<strong>  
><strong>pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,<strong>  
><strong>y que solo en mi mente<strong>  
><strong>vivas para siempre...<strong>

**Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien**  
><strong>tu te desvelas y te desesperas,<strong>  
><strong>yo quisiera ser tu llanto,<strong>  
><strong>ese que viene de tus sentimientos,<strong>  
><strong>yo quisiera ser ese por quien<strong>  
><strong>tu despertaras ilusionada,<strong>  
><strong>yo quisiera que vivieras<strong>  
><strong>de mi siempre enamorada.<strong>

**yo quisiera ser...tu llanto**  
><strong>tu vida...<strong>

**yo quisiera seer...**  
><strong>tu llanto tu vida..<strong>

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**  
><strong>tu te desvelas y te desesperas,<strong>  
><strong>yo quisiera ser tu llanto,<strong>  
><strong>ese que viene de tus sentimientos,<strong>  
><strong>yo quisiera ser ese por quien<strong>  
><strong>tu despertaras ilusionada,<strong>  
><strong>yo quisiera que vivieras<strong>  
><strong>de mi siempre enamorada.<strong>

**(coro)**  
><strong>tu llantoo...tu vida ohhhh<strong>

WAO ¿De dónde se me ocurrió esta canción? yo solo estaba afinando mi guitarra luego pensé en mi Lanes y de repente empecé a cantar ahora que lo pienso ¡DONDE RAYOS ESTA MICHELLE! VAN A SER LAS 10:30 Y NO LLEGA ME LAS PAGARA.

Entonces entro Michelle cansada por correr supongo que se dio cuenta de la hora que es

-QUE SON ESTA HORAS DE LLEGAR?!- Dije ¿Enojado? Si eso creo o estaba ¿Preocupado? Meh como sea

**Ahora ¿Qué sucederá? La verdad yo no se pero ¿Qué opinan de lo de Lenny? Dejen sus reviews :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazza mis pandicornios lectores ya volví respecto a lo de Carrie x Lenny la verdad no sé porque la verdad tengo 2 ideas y quiero ver cual queda mejor esa es la repuesta para Fer y para Laney Penn no la vdd no he entrado a Youtube ya luego lo voy a checar **

**EEEEEENNNNNN FIIIIIIIIIIN**

**Al fic ^.^ **

POV DE COREY

WAO ¿De dónde se me ocurrió esta canción? yo solo estaba afinando mi guitarra luego pensé en mi Lanes y de repente empecé a cantar ahora que lo pienso ¡DONDE RAYOS ESTA MICHELLE! VAN A SER LAS 10:30 Y NO LLEGA ME LAS PAGARA.

Entonces entro Michelle cansada por correr supongo que se dio cuenta de la hora que es

-¡¿QUE SON ESTA HORAS DE LLEGAR?!- Dije ¿Enojado? Si eso creo o estaba ¿Preocupado? Meh como sea

-Yo… estaba…ahh me puedo sentar-Dijo Michelle bastante agitada yo solo asentí

-No has respondido mi pregunta-Dije cruzado de brazos

-Tranquilízate "papá" no pasó nada solo se me hizo tarde- Dijo ella relajada pero no sé porque se me quedo viendo de repente-¿Escribiste una canción?-Yo solo me sorprendí pero ella tenía un tono serio y preocupado

-Y ¿Eso qué?- Respondí desinteresado ella abrió los ojos como platos a lo que yo solo me confundí

-¡ENCONTRASTE TU INSPIRACION!-Dijo casi gritando de emoción yo solo me confundí

-A ver ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? (N/A: RCNT)-Dije aún más confundido

-Mira tú y yo venimos de una familia de escritores dotados-Empezó a explicar como maestra de escuela-Los Riffin somos identificados por ser de una larga línea de grandes escritores y podemos sacar una canción de la nada dependiendo como nos sintamos será la canción pero – No entiendo si eso es cierto porque he sido tan malo con las letras por años- me imagino que te preguntas porque eras tan malo con las letras bueno lo que sucede es que para sacar las letras nosotros los Riffin teníamos que encontrar nuestra inspiración si no la teníamos los Riffin que se dedicaban a la música normalmente robaban las letras pero una vez encontrada nuestra inspiración podemos ser natos en el arte de escribir y…-Esa sonrisa pícara no me gusta-en tu caso tu inspiración es cierta pelirroja

-¿¡QUE!?-Dije sorprendido y confundido

-Mira en el caso de la inspiración los Riffin la conseguimos usualmente enamorándonos-Explico ella

-Oye... ¿Tú de donde sacaste tu inspiración?-Al hacer esta pregunta ella abrió mucho los ojos y desvió la mirada

-No es de tu incumbencia-Dijo con un tono serio-Como sea hasta mañana-Dijo esto y se fue a su cuarto

**Pov de Laney**

Oh genial faltan 2 días para mis XV años ¬¬ agh odio esto la verdad creo que lo único que no me desagrada tanto es el vestido tengo que admitir que es muy bonito

*Llamada Telefonica*

Yo: ¿Bueno?

¿?: Hola Penn

Yo: ¡Ah! Hola

¿?: Oye ¿La prima de Corey está allá?

Yo: Si Mich esta acá en Peaciville ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ver a tu novia?

¿?: Uno no es mi novia, Dos la verdad no creo que quiera ni siquiera hablarme y Tres son tus XV ¿Y no quieres ver a tu amigo? Valla Penn ya no me quieres verdad

Yo: Sabes que te quiero eres como mi hermano ah y ¿AHORA QUE HICISTE BAKA?

¿?: Larga historia y la verdad creo que perdí toda oportunidad te lo explicare llegando allá

Yo: Ok ¿A qué hora llegas?

¿?: Como en 2 horas

*Fin de la llamada*

Ok creo que esta vez de verdad la rego ¿Qué le habrá hecho ahora? En fin creo que mejor voy a casa de Corey hoy tenemos ensayo, sin letra pero qué más da, creo que Mich será vocalista por el ensayo pero conociéndola me va a obligar a cantar en mi fiesta

EN EL GARAGE

Llegue temprano como siempre y estaba Core afinando la guitarra ah se veía tan hermoso *-* estaba babeando mentalmente

*Conciencia de Laney*

Conciencia: Oh por dio ya dile

Yo: NO no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo

Conciencia: No lo pienses y solo hazlo

Yo: Pero y si no siente lo que yo?

Conciencia: Agh como quieras enana ¬¬

Yo: Hey recuerda que soy tu

Conciencia: Preferiria ser otra persona ¬¬

*Conciencia de Laney*

-Hola Lanes-Me saco de mis pensamientos mi peliazul

-Oh hola Core-Dije lo más natural posible

-¿Cómo va todo eso de tus XV?-Dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Bien creo-Dije dudando un poco entonces bajo Mich

-Hola Tortlitos-

-¡CALLATE!-Gritamos Core y yo al mismo tiempo nos miramos a los ojos ambos nos sonrojamos al cien

**Pov de Michelle**

Estaba molestando a Corey y Laney como acostumbro cuando mi mundo se vino abajo el saludo con una sonrisa verlo ahí me hizo sentir terrible en la puerta del garaje estaba…

**Hola chicos capitulo corto No me maten pero antes de irme debía dejarlos picados ¬w¬ REVIEWS ^^**

**PD: Encerio pásenme nombre de un chavo x para mi fic no se me ocurre nada TnT**

**Los amo SAYONARA *0***


	4. Chapter 4

**Wazza mis queridísimos pandicornios lectores quiero agradecer a los que me dieron ayuda con lo de los nombres y la verdad hubo unos que me gustaron mucho**

**Noah**

**Logan Mitchell**

**Park**

**Tomas **

**Ben**

**Chuck**

**Otro detalle ame esos nombres *w***

**Pero finalmente solo podía usar 1 así que terminó siendo Noah la verdad los otros nombre no los uso porque así se llaman niños de mi salón y como cierta persona lee mis fics pero no deja un review luego anda molestando con que me gusta solo porque use ese nombre aunque sea el nombre más común del mundo #¬¬**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeen Fiiiiiiiiiiin /(*0*)\**

**Comenzemos! xD**

Pov. De Lenny

Iba con Carrie de rumbo al garaje de Grojband curiosamente enfrente de nosotros era como de la altura Michelle, pelo negro y unos ojos color miel; no sé pero tenía un mal presentimiento. De cualquier manera Carrie se acercó a él, una parte de mi estaba celoso porque realmente ese tipo no era feo (N/A: *Cof*Cof*Gay*Cof*Cof* xD) sin embargo la otra parte de mi estaba entre tranquilo y decepcionado

-¡Hey Lens!-Me saco de mis pensamientos mi peliazul-Quiero presentarte a un amigo mío-Acto seguido acerco al desconocido hacia mí-Él iba en el campamento de guitarra conmigo y con mi Corey-Claro énfasis en el "mi Corey" ¬¬ (N/A: ¿Carrie que insinúas?) –Bueno te lo presento se llama Noah Cruz ^^-¿¡Noah Cruz!? ¡Él es el tipo que hizo llorar a mi mejor amiga! ¡¿WTF?!-Iba en el mismo salón que yo y Core-Termino Carrie sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ah?... Ah sí hola- Dije por cortesía de igual manera en el fondo lo quería ahorcar a ese tipo

-Mucho gusto ¿Lenny verdad?- Me saludo con una sonrisa

-Si- Conteste cordialmente- Y hacia dónde vas Noah?

-Emm…-Contesto rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa algo boba- Al garaje de Grojband

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahí?-Interrogue

-Voy…a ver a alguien-Contesto algo nervioso

-¿A quién si se puede saber?-Interrogue para ponerlo nervioso lo cual funciono

-A… ¿Laney?... ¡S-si!... ¡Voy a ver a Laney!-Me contesto nervioso

-No sabía que te llevaras con "esa"-Nos interrumpió Carrie haciendo énfasis en esa

-Ejem- "Tosí" en defensa de Laney

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Carrie haciéndose la inocente

-Si Carrie- Interrumpió Noah algo molesto- Efectivamente me llevo con ella y te ruego no la vuelvas a llamar así porque "esa" como tú la llamas tiene un nombre y ese el Laney Roxane Penn- Defendio Noah a Laney dejando a Carrie enojada y a mi bueno en shock

-Ahg como sea-Dijo Carrie entre dientes

**Pov de Noah**

Después de la pequeña "discusión" con Carrie seguimos caminando hacia el garaje de mi amigo Core, el solo pensar que mi ex mejor amiga, la única que me ha hecho sentir esto me hace sentir tan feliz (Lo cual en ocasiones causa que involuntariamente tenga una sonrisa de bobo enamorado) pero igual me hace sentir tan ¡BAKA! Y pensar que perdí a la chica que más quiero en el mundo sin mencionar a mi mejor amiga desde la infancia aun no puedo creer lo que sucedió aquel dia…

**Flashback hace 1 semana**

-¡Agh eres un grandísimo idiota!- Me grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa!- Me defendí- ¡No entiendo porque rayos te afecta tanto!

-¡Me afecta porque me mentiste se supone que éramos los mejores amigos y nos contábamos todo!-

-¡Pues yo no te miento te he dicho todo de mi vida y no puedo creer que me creas capaz!

-¡Pues eso no es lo que vi Noah! ¡Pero si fuera por mi PUDRETE con la que quieras!

-¡Yo te lo digo todo y te conozco desde siempre o al menos creía que te conocía!

-¡Ahora de que rayos hablas!

-¡Hablo de que la que no me ha querido comentar nada de porque estos días ha estado tan extraña eres tu Michelle!

-¡¿Quieres saber porque he estado así?! ¡Bien te lo diré!-Dijo con una combinación de rabia y llanto en los ojos-¡Mi abuelo acaba de fallecer! ¿¡Contento!?-Ella se soltó en llanto yo estaba en shock

-M-Mich yo…-Trate de decir arrepentido por la tontería que acababa de cometer

-¡Ya cállate de una buena vez!-Me interrumpió ella con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Sabes que!? ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida Noah! ¡Y para tu información si tenía planeado decirte lo de mi abuelo hoy! ¡Pero como cierta persona estaba ocupado con su novia o más bien debería decir futura madre! ¡Creí conocerte Cruz pero veo que solo eres un idiota! ¡Agh como rayos me enamore de ti!

-E-enamorarte…-Dije en shock

-¡Sí!- Dijo llorando como nunca la había visto- ¿¡Pero sabes que!? ¡Eres un patán! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!-Dicho esto ella salió corriendo

-Amor…-Me interrumpió aquella rubia que tanto odiaba con una sonrisa burlona- No puedo creer que se haya tragado el cuento de que yo estaba embarazada de ti-Siguió ella burlándose de mi- Se nota que no confía en ti-Se acercó a mí con la intención de seguir burlándose de mi-Pero no la culpo después del pequeño beso de hace unos minutos

-¿Sabes Taylor? ¡Muérete niñita inmadura!-Dije con rabia pues a causa de esa tipa perdí a mi mejor amiga de la infancia-

-No me puedes culpar de todo no es mi culpa que fueras tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti-Siguió burlándose de mi aunque en parte tiene razón soy un baka- Aparte de que te había advertido que nadie corta conmigo

-¡Estás loca! –Le grite defendiéndome-¡Solamente por eso! ¡Aparte yo te corte porque me pusiste el cuerno! ¡DOS VECES!

-De cualquier modo lo hecho, hecho está –Dicho esto se fue caminando con una sonrisa burlona

**Fin del Flashback**

El recordar eso solo me hace sentir peor.

Como sea Carrie y Lenny me acompañaron al garaje de Grojband algo raro es que siento cierta vibra de Lenny hacia mí, no sé pero siento que me vigila como si tuviera un mal presentimiento de mí, que raro O.o; Ñe mejor lo sigo ignorando

Llegamos al garaje y encontré a mi viejo amigo Corey y a Laney sonrojados con Michelle riéndose a carcajadas pero al verme dejo de reir y quedo en shock yo trate de hacer una sonrisa algo tímida pero tal vez no sea lo mejor

-¡Bro!-Se acercó Corey a saludarme-¿Qué te trae a Peacville?

-B-bueno…-Conteste algo nervioso mirando a Michelle quien al notar que la miraba sonrojado desvió la mirada- Tengo mis razones bro

-Así que aquí estas gran baka-Dijo Laney burlona

-Si enana ¿No te alegra verme?-Dije para molestarla

-Claro que si Cruz-Dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrazarme pero note algo raro en Corey en el momento del abrazo

-Ejem si pero…-Dijo Corey separando a Laney de mi- tenemos ensayo y todavía está aquí un par de Newmans así que mejor comenzemos ¿Michelle vas a cantar?

-Como sea…-Dijo ella fría sin dirigirme la mirada

-De hecho me gustaría cantar algo-Dije algo timido- Escribí esta canción hace una semana y me gustaría cantarla-Termine mirando a Michelle quien otra vez me ignoro

-Claro seria genial-Dijo Laney emocionada poniendo otra vez raro a Corey ¿Serán celos? Porque como en el campamento se besó con Carrie… ay ya no sé qué creer

**Termino-CD9**

**Tu y yo tuvimos algo especial  
>Conversaciones que no tenian final<br>Que mal  
>No supimos continuar<br>YE-HA  
>Voy fingiendo que aqui todo es normal<br>Si te recuerdo no me dejas descansar  
>Porque en estos dias todo esta fatal<strong>

**YEHA**

**Las horas son terribles**  
><strong>Eres imprescindible<strong>  
><strong>No dejo de extrañar tu voz<strong>  
><strong>Tus ojos encontrandome<strong>

**OH-OH-OH**  
><strong>No se por que se termino<strong>  
><strong>Mi corazon siente que se enfermo<strong>

**OH-OH-OH-OH**  
><strong>OH-OH-OH<strong>  
><strong>No se por Que se termino<strong>  
><strong>Y no hay poder que se capas de regresarte a mi<strong>  
><strong>Termino<strong>  
><strong>Se termino<strong>

**YE-HA YE-HA YE-HA**  
><strong>YE-HA YE-HA YE-HA<strong>

**Bucando algo que nos pueda acercar**  
><strong>Algun pretexto que te mande una señal<strong>  
><strong>Algun hechizo que te haga regresar<strong>  
><strong>No existe hora en que no piense en llamar<strong>  
><strong>En todas partes te quisiera encontrar<strong>  
><strong>Te necesito tanto como respirar<strong>  
><strong>Las horas son terribles<strong>  
><strong>Eres imprescindible<strong>  
><strong>No dejo de extrañar tu voz<strong>  
><strong>Tus ojos encontrandome<strong>  
><strong>OH-OH<strong>  
><strong>No se porque se termino<strong>  
><strong>Mi corazon siente que se enfermo<strong>  
><strong>OH-OH-OH-OH<strong>  
><strong>No se por Que se termino<strong>  
><strong>Y no hay poder que se capas de regresarte a mi<strong>  
><strong>Termino<strong>  
><strong>Termino<strong>  
><strong>YE-HA YE-HA YE-HA<strong>  
><strong>YE-HA YE-HA YE-HA<strong>

**Si no yo te esperare**  
><strong>Las lineas de tu rostro aprenderé<strong>  
><strong>No puede ser peor<strong>  
><strong>Tu adios me paralizo<strong>  
><strong>OH OH OH OH<strong>

**YE-HA YE-HA YE-HA**  
><strong>YE-HA YE-HA YE-HA<strong>  
><strong>YE-HA YE-HA YE-HA<strong>

**OH-OH**  
><strong>No se porque se termino<strong>  
><strong>Mi corazon siente que se enfermo<strong>  
><strong>OH-OH<strong>  
><strong>No se por Que se termino<strong>  
><strong>Y no hay poder que se capas de regresarte a mi<strong>  
><strong>Termino<strong>  
><strong>Termino<strong>

Al finalizar la canción me dedique a acercarme a Michelle quien seguía fría conmigo

-M-Mich y-yo…-Trate de acercarme pero ella me empujo

-¡¿Acaso crees que esto cambia algo?!-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y un toque de rabia

-M-Mich sé que no pero… tenía que expresar como me sentía y… sé que fui un tonto… pero por favor dame una oportunidad-Suplique

-Escúchame- dijo tratando de aparentar su tristeza pero le podía ver las delicadas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos- Si me hubieras amado aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo te amé a ti, no me hubieras hecho derramar tantas lagrimas-A ella se le empezaron a caer un par de lágrimas- Fuero años esperando, años observando y ayudándote con tus novias y por si fuera poco tú y Taylor…

-Michelle-La interrumpí-No me gusta verte llorar y si fui un tonto aparte lo de Taylor fue una cruel trampa que ideo solo por la estupidez de que la corte y…-Le seque las lágrimas- Yo si te amo solo que…

-¿¡Solo que que?! Solo que hasta ahora te das cuenta-Dijo volviendo se a soltar en llanto- No quiero sufrir más… No quiero-Dicho esto ella salió huyendo yo quería ir a buscarla pero Lenny se me adelanto sin embargo decidí seguirlo

**Fin del capitulo! xD Bueno Como sea pienso responder de una vez a SUPER GROJFAN: Claro que quiero que me ayudes ^^ y la verdad el fic lo escribí por experiencias de la vida (Yo: ¿Experiencias? Pero si apenas tengo 13 xD) como sea voy a decirte una cosa no siempre necesitare ayuda solo un par de veces a causa de que el fic ya lo tengo medio definido aparte si me pones ideas no las usare tal cual (A menos que este 0 inspirada) como sea necesito ayuda con capitulo que sigue(Mi inspiración agarro sus maletas y se fue a la calle diciendo: "A esta solo se le ocurren babosadas ¡ME VOY!") asi que Help Me please **

**En fin**

**Chao Chao /(*w*)\**


End file.
